Unexpected Love
by Paige.isacat
Summary: Ichigo gets a call from Masaya, and things have turned for the worse! When Masaya breaks up with her, who's going to keep her from going crazy, and possibly sweep her off her feet? KxI First fanfic, please review! :3
1. Phone Call

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters :3**

**This is my first story..fan fiction thing XD I think I detailed it a lot more than I intended, because this was SUPPOSED to be a lemony oneshot for Kish and Ichigo. But I guess I'll make it a short few chapter story :P And sorry that Masaya is VERY OOC; ^_^;**

**Hope you enjoy~**

Chapter One - Phone Call

A soft breeze filtered through the window, creating a calm and peaceful atmosphere in the bedroom where a red headed girl sat at the edge of her bed, untying silk ribbons from where her pigtails were. It was getting late, the sun was sinking low under the horizon, but she just wasn't tired. Not even a yawn.

"Good thing it's Friday, or I'd be sleeping in class all day tomorrow," the red head, Ichigo, sighed and stretched her arms out in the air.

_I already sleep in class enough, what with these cat-like reflexes of mine. And I was already distracted during class before then, thanks to Masaya. _A light blush glowed on her cheeks at the thought of Masaya Aoyama, her all-too-perfect boyfriend. Athletic, smart, a sweetheart, he was the perfect guy for Ichigo. She giggled under her breath like a little schoolgirl.

After the Mew Mews took care of Deep Blue and his devious plan to take over Earth and destroy all of mankind, Ichigo and Masaya were able to take their relationship further once all of the saving the earth stuff was out of the way. Going out on dates together, without worrying about aliens or chimera animals showing up to ruin it, life was just great!

Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't able to get rid of the cat genes that turned her into a crime-fighting Mew Mew in the first place. She always had to be careful of getting too excited on her dates, for fear of her fuzzy ears and tail popping out.

"We've been together for almost two years now.." she mumbled under her breath, lying down on her soft pink bed and cuddling up with one of her squishy pillows.

She wished she could be with him right now. Last time they were together he surprised her with coming back to Tokyo after he had been studying abroad in England. That was after Ichigo and the other Mew Mews had met Berry Shirayuki and defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders together. But now, six months after that, Ichigo was depressed knowing that Masaya was back in England, his stay with her didn't even last two weeks.

_For almost six months I've been alone! Sure, I have Moe and Miwa at school, and the Mew Mews at the café, but none of them can go out with me! And it's not like I can kiss on them or anything! They're not Masaya…_

She groaned and threw the blanket over her, not caring that her window was still open. It was dark outside now, the only noise heard was the soft rustling of the tree branches outside of her window and random crickets singing.

"I just want to go to sleep.."

BEEP BEEP! Ichigo jumped from under the covers, surprised as her cell phone rang from her desk beside of the bed. _Masaya!_ A silly grin spread across her face as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello! Masaya?"

From the other end of the phone she could hear loud music playing in the background, and then Masaya's voice chimed in.

"Ichigo? Oh hey, it's you!" …huh? Ichigo raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhh, yeah it's me? What's up?"

She could hear people giggling and talking to each other in the background. Where was he? Shouldn't he be in his dorm room studying or something? It didn't sound like he was doing much studying. Nervous, Ichigo chewed on her bottom lip.

"Damn, I accidentally dialed the wrong number. Shouldn't you be sleeping or something, Ichigo?" his voice slurred when he said her name, like he was confused and didn't know what he was saying.

_WHAT!_ "Dialed the wrong number! What's wrong, Masaya? You usually always call me before I go to bed! And it's Friday, I don't have to go to bed just yet!" She was starting to freak out, this didn't sound good at all.

"I was trying to call and order some fucking pizza, Ichigo! Would you stop yelling?" she jumped in surprise, Masaya has never cursed at her. Suddenly a smooth, seductive woman's voice spoke from beside Masaya.

"Masaya, don't worry about your little brat. Just hang up, I'll call and order the pizza from my cell. Just sit back and relax, you could use a couple more shots, hehe."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

_Is Masaya out drinking! In England, with another girl! AT A PARTY!_

In her head she kept screaming, not wanting to believe what was going on at the other end of the phone. But she just sat there, heart pounding, sweat beading on her forehead from taking all of this in.

"Alright, just go ahead and order it, I'll be with you in a minute, babe," Masaya laughed.

"Babe!" Ichigo shouted into the phone, "What are you doing, Masaya! I've never seen you act like this, explain yourself!" she smacked her fist on the pillow, enraged.

Masaya coughed and waited a moment before deciding to finally speak.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but this long distance thing isn't working out. At first, being away from you was tortuous to me, I needed you here with me again. But I know it would've been too much to ask you to come back. And, to be honest, I was getting a little bored with you. Now that I've seen the girls here, I want to explore a little, y'know?"

Ichigo stared off, her mouth wide open.

"Masaya…? Are you..?"

After a few seconds of silence Masaya spoke again. He sounded like he was about to laugh.

"Figured it out, huh? Yes, I'm breaking up with you, Ichigo. I know you'll be better off by yourself anyways. You act like a lost kitten when I'm not with you and whenever I called you, you did nothing but complain about how much you missed me."

"Would you rather have me out partying and kissing on other guys, Masaya! Kinda like how you are right now!" She yelled at him at the top of her lungs, glad that her parents were out so she could keep yelling.

He hung up. She stopped shouting, her heart beating faster. She felt a wave of dizzyness hit her.

Was that it? The end of her happiness?

Ichigo's hands were shaking, the phone slid out of her hand and clattered to the floor. She turned and slammed her face into the pillow, tears starting to stream down her face.

"WHY! How could this have happened?" She wailed into the pillow, sobbing and coughing up from trembling and endless tears. After spending almost two years with him, time that she had cherished and loved more than anything, it all just went away? Just like that?

The cold air whipped through the trees and the moon shone bright in the night sky. From outside of the open window, the tree rustled as one of its branches wobbled, weight pressured onto it. two golden eyes stared at the girl crying in her bed, sympathetic.

"What's wrong with my Koneko-chan?"

**WOOOO!**

**So…what'd you think?**

**Kish: I wanted to see some smut, dammit!**

**Masaya: O_O**

**Ichigo: YOU'RE KILLING ME ALREADYY**

**Yeah yeah I know :P **

**Please review and let me know what you think about it. Should I continue? And if I do continue, just for a little spoiler, I'll have plenty of smut :3**

**Kish: Oh god yes!**

**Ichigo: D:**


	2. What's Going On?

**I'm back! Didn't think I was ever going to continue this story, huh?**

**Kish: It's about damn time -_-**

**Ichigo: …you couldn't have waited a little longer?**

***throws objects at Ichigo* of course not ^_^ anyways, here's chapter two! Hope you like it! 3**

**-I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters-**

Chapter Two - What's Going On?

The light of the morning sun filtered through Ichigo's window the next day. Other than the birds singing and chirping outside, all was quiet. Her bedroom was neat and organized, with plushies and schoolbooks lying on her desk, and the floor spotless.

_I don't want to wake up…_

Ichigo's head was pounding; she felt like someone took a hammer and whammed it against the side of her head a hundred times. She refused to open her eyes. Right now, nothing about today or any other day mattered to her. What went on last night kept playing over and over in her mind, she could already feel her throat tighten and eyes water just thinking about it.

_Why me? Why my Masaya? What did I do to deserve this!?_

She lied there thinking of all the possible things she could have done to cause Masaya to act the way he did. Even if he did love her, she did whine a lot about missing him when they were on the phone. She was a bit ditzy and afraid of just about anything. There were the cat ears and tail that popped out when she got too excited. But if those things bothered Masaya, he would have left her a lot sooner. Right?

"We've been through so much together…I don't understand. I thought we were meant to be together forever. I wanted to marry him someday…" she gripped the blanket close around her and felt stray tears roll down her cheeks. This just wasn't right. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slightly. _I guess I should get up and stop feeling sorry for myself._

Throwing the blanket off of her, Ichigo groaned as the bright sunlight hit her face. "What the crap, of course the weather is going to be all nice and sunny!" She stood at the edge of her bed, wishing it would just rain so everyone would want to stay home and feel the way she did. Gloomy weather sounded wonderful. Slouching, she dragged herself to the bathroom, grabbed her brush, and started fixing her hair, taking red ribbons and tying them up into pigtails. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she did so. Her eyes were puffy and red from the endless crying last night. They weren't the bright and cheery brown she normally had, they were dark with no trace of emotion. Even her skin was unusually pale.

It wasn't until she looked at her neck that she felt hot tears well up in her eyes again. Her bell that Masaya had given her when they went on their second date was still tied around her neck. The bell that told her that she was his special kitty. "Noo!" Ichigo dropped to the floor and sobbed, ripping off the bell and throwing it across the room, into the bathtub.

The bell made no sound, like it didn't land in the tub, but jingled as if someone had caught it.

"Why are you crying?"

_Huh? _Wide eyed, Ichigo spun around, her heart beating a mile a minute. Who was here? In her house? Her parents were out of town, who else could possibly be there? How did they get in here?

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" She stood up and wiped the tears off of her face, trying to keep herself calm. She wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit right now.

"How can you not recognize my voice, Koneko-chan?"

Oh. No. Ichigo stood there in a daze. Memories of being a Mew Mew suddenly came to her. Her first transformation, the confusion and anxiety, fighting chimera animals with her Strawberry Bell, having to search for her comrades, the enemy, that kiss…

"K-K-Kisshu!?" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs, stepping back towards the doorway as the shower curtains were moved back, revealing a strange alien boy with silky green hair and large, pointed ears. His golden eyes stared at her, and he grinned. In his hand was her bell collar.

"Took you long enough, honey." He glided towards her then, backing her against the door. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead, and she was scared. Why was he here? His planet was restored, thanks to the Mew Aqua. Shouldn't he be there with Pie and Tart?

"What are you doing here!?" she pushed him away and ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She backed away from the door and sat at the edge of her bed. _I need to get a hold of Ryou or somebody! What is going on?!_

She reached over and grabbed her phone, but before she could dial Ryou's number, the breath was suddenly knocked out of her. She landed with a thump on her pillows, Kish was on top of her, holding her arms above her head, his hands clutching her wrists. "Stop! Get off of me, you perverted alien! Baka!" _Why did I leave my window open!? _She tried to knee him in the stomach, but he took his legs and squeezed hers together in a firm grip. He didn't even say a word, he just stared at her with his large golden eyes. Ichigo looked up at him for a moment and noticed that he wasn't smiling. He looked upset.

"Kisshu..?" okay, this was just confusing. Why was Kish here, out of the blue? Why isn't he being his weird self and threatening her? She started to get a headache; too much is happening all at once.

Kish's hands loosened their grip on her wrists slightly. "Ichigo…I saw you fall asleep crying last night."

Ichigo's face went red. Since when was Kish concerned about her feelings? Before then, he didn't care if she was upset, he just wanted her all to himself. Kish let go of her wrists and stood up on his knees, looking down at her. "Ichigo.."

WHAP! Ichigo reached up and slapped him across the face. His neck cracked and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WATCH ME SLEEP FROM OUTSIDE MY WINDOW, PERVERT! ASSHOLE!" Jumping off of her bed, Ichigo pounced on him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. "Explain yourself!"

"Alright, alright!" Kish winced, expecting another slap in the face. But when she just sat there glaring at him like she wanted to kill him, he sighed. "I missed you, Ichigo. It's pretty boring on my planet and, no offence, but Pie and Tart aren't exactly fun or thrilling, y'know." Kish could see her cheeks turn bright red, but she was still pissed. "I was going to just barge in your room, but when I got close enough, I heard you crying into your pillow. Why?" He frowned.

She pushed him away and sat there, arms folded around her knees, across from him. Her face felt hot from blushing, and she wanted to cry again from just thinking about last night. "Why does it matter to you?" She looked off to the side, hiding her face as she started to cry again. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was trying to hide her tears. He reached over and gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, turning her face back towards him.

"Believe it or not, Ichigo, but I actually do give a shit about you. I can tell something bad has happened." His eyes grew soft. "You're usually confident. You weren't the leader of the Mew Mews for being a baby."

_Kisshu? _Tears started to fall uncontrollably. How could Kish possibly still have feelings for her? He gave his life for her fighting Deep Blue, yet she still chose Masaya over him. Then she seen her bell collar, laying at the end of her bed where Kish must've dropped it.

"But I am a baby!" Ichigo burst into tears then, not caring to hold anything back. She sobbed worse than she did last night as she thought of how much she cared for Masaya, how much she had wanted to protect him and believe that he wasn't Deep Blue. How she gave her own life to save his and restored Tokyo with the Mew Aqua. All of her memories with him flooded into her mind all at once.

"Masaya broke up with me! He doesn't want me anymore, Kisshu! I was nothing but a burden to him since he had to leave for England! I was so much of a bore that he was going to parties and talking to English girls! I feel like shit! What did I do!?" she shrieked, covering her face in her hands, the tears splattering on the floor.

Even Kish was shocked to hear that about Masaya. Kish hated his guts; after all, he had Ichigo and Kish didn't. What made Masaya suddenly act that way towards Ichigo? He seemed like the type of guy who would risk anything to stay with her. I mean, they pulled through with their relationship knowing that she was a Mew Mew and he had been the villian, Deep Blue.

"Ichigo..I'm sorry." Not caring if she got mad at him, Kish wrapped his arms around her and stroked the top of her head, letting her cry into his sleeve. Now he was pissed. The girl he loved was sitting here crying over an ass like Masaya, when she should be happy. Happy with Kish. "He didn't deserve you, Koneko-chan. He should've never had you from the start."

Ichigo went silent and looked up at him. Her face was damp and her eyes looked sore from crying so much. She looked at him with pure hatred and disgust.

"Leave me alone! I know what you're trying to do!" she shoved him away and got to her feet, walking away to her door. "You're just trying to make me feel better so I'll give in, so that I'll fall for you just because you say a few kind words! Well no, it doesn't work that way with me, Kisshu! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ichigo, cell phone in hand, stomped out of her room and slammed the door.

"Ichigo!" He got to his feet, flew out of her window, and saw her walking down the street. He watched her walk farther off, annoyed. "Fine, Ichigo. But just wait, I'll come back for you sooner than you think." And with that, he teleported away.

Down the road, Ichigo finally got the tears to stop. But now she was pissed. It was almost as if Kish was using her emotions to make her feel like he actually cared that she was hurting. Obviously not; he's just a stupid, perverted alien.

"What a dumbass. I hate him!" Shaking her head, she kept walking ,letting the fumes out, until she finally got to Café Mew Mew. She knocked on the door and instantly cheered up when Lettuce answered.

"Ichigo! It's been a couple of days since I've seen you!" Lettuce welcomed her inside, where everyone else was sitting around relaxing from working all afternoon. Mint was at a table with Zakuro, drinking tea like she always did. Pudding was running around, doing dishes, wiping tables, always hyper. Berry was sitting with Tasuku, eating cake and laughing with him. They looked so happy, Berry and Tasuku…

_WHY, BERRY, WHY?_ Ichigo was instantly depressed again, seeing Berry and Tasuku being the perfect couple they are. Acting silly together and picking on one another, feeding each other cake…

"Ichigo, so happy to see you here! Would you like to try my newest pastry?" Keiichiro showed up in front of Ichigo, a small plate of chocolate cake in his hands. Vanilla icing and raspberries decorated it; Ichigo's eyes glowed and her ears perked up in excitement. Of course food made her happy! "Yay, oh my gosh, you always save the day, Keiichiro!" She took the plate and sat with him at a nearby table, taking small bites of the cake as her tail swished back in forth with delight.

"So, what brings you here, Ichigo? You don't work until tomorrow." Ichigo looked up at him, sighing. She didn't know if she really wanted to discuss her issue with Masaya, but I guess there wasn't really a choice. Besides, Keiichiro's a nice guy; he'll probably help her feel better. "Well, last night I got a call from Masaya…some things went on that's got me depressed.." she shook her head and decided to just spill the beans. "He broke up with me, Keiichiro…I.." her voice started to catch in her throat.

Keiichiro reached over and grabbed her hand in a kind gesture. "Ichigo, dear, I'm so sorry to hear about that. It is rather strange that he would do such a thing, but I promise you, after time goes by, you will realize that things will be a lot better for you once you've learned to let it go. Some people can't handle long distance." Ichigo took a napkin and dabbed at her eyes before the tears could slip out.

"But he was at a party, talking to girls. He even called one of them a babe…he's never acted that way, he's always been a polite guy. Why did he have to change?" she looked down at the rest of her cake, her head swirling with questions and confusion.

"Maybe he's finally showing his true colors. Or maybe him being in England has changed his personality. I know you two both loved each other at one point, but it happens to a lot of people, Ichigo. They fall out of love and move on" Ichigo looked up at him in surprise. "You make it sound so easy, like time will just make me forget about what Masaya and I had…" she looked away from him, out the window. Masaya was her first crush and first true love, it's not going to be easy to just forget about him. She sighed again.

"I guess I'll just have to see what life has to offer, Keiichiro. If Masaya doesn't want me, I'm not going to bug him. That'll just make him hate me more." She accepted that. She wasn't going to be the annoying ex-girlfriend. Keiichiro smiled her. "Things will turn for the better, Ichigo. I promise you that." He let go of her hand and stood up out of his chair. "I better get back to baking some more cakes. I hope you liked yours, and please, feel better. You're too pretty a girl to let things get you down." She blushed a shade of pink as he bowed and walked away.

_Keiichiro's right. I don't need to fall into a depression. I should focus on the good things in my life. _She looked over at Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, and Berry. _Like my best friends…_

She finished the last bit of her cake, got up, and walked over to the rest of the Mew Mews, smiling for the first time since all that happened yesterday.

**Yay! The end of chapter 2! :3 To be honest, it turned out a lot better than I intended it to be~**

**Kish: um…I don't really appreciate not having my sexy time yet :/ **

**Ichigo: OMG KISH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?**

**I'm saving it for a special moment, Kish, hush! XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, especially since there's a lot more going on compared to the first. **

**Please review and let me know if you like it, how I can improve, and maybe even suggest things you'd like to see later on. That'd be lovely :3**

**Have a good day, bye!**


	3. I'll Take Care of You

**Woo! Time for chapter 3! :D I'm pretty sure everyone's going to like this'n~**

**Kish: I finally get to ha-**

***SMACK***

**Ichigo: SHUT UP, KISH!**

**^0^; urmm..here's chapter 3, enjoy! **

***I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters***

Chapter Three - I'll Take Care of You

"Damn you, Keiichiro! Why do you have to make such good cake!? AHHH!?" Ichigo groaned as she wobbled down the road, having left Café Mew Mew just a few minutes ago. She felt huge; her stomach was bloated from eating so many pastries that she almost looked pregnant. Despite the feeling of wanting to throw up, she did feel a lot better after having some sugar and talking to her wonderful friends.

She almost forgot what it was like to enjoy being out and about. A nice breeze swept past her and the trees were rustling as birds and people went by. Everything was so beautiful- the buildings, the grass, the sky…the world can be a beautiful place sometimes. Other than working at the Café, she never really went out anywhere to take in the scenery. Even before the situation with Masaya, she never wanted to go out since he wasn't there to be with her.

"I could go for a nap right now, nyaaa…" she sighed dreamily, imagining being snuggled up under her crisp sheets, the blanket covering her body as she curled into a ball and hugged her pillow. She felt so relaxed and carefree right now, like a cat. All she wanted to do was lay under a tree and take a little cat nap, something she always wanted to do on her days off from work and school.

Such a perfect Saturday…

"Me too!"

Surprised, Ichigo looked up at the nearby tree, where she heard the sudden and familiar voice. _Damn it._ Already annoyed, she looked up at the alien boy who grinned down at her. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why are you always popping up in places where you shouldn't be? You know I hate it when you follow and pester me!"

Kish smiled at her from the nearest branch, his legs crossed and arms relaxed behind his head against the tree trunk. The sun that peeked through the leaves reflected on his golden eyes, making them shine.

"You know I can't resist you. You're kind of a bad habit." with that, he winked.

She blushed slightly. "You disgust me with how much of a perverted freak you are." Ichigo turned away from him and started walking off with her snooty attitude. _I can't go a day without something pissing me off, can I? _Sighing under her breath, she slouched and kept walking.

BAM

"Ow, what the hell!?" she stepped back, rubbing her forehead and looking to see Kish standing in front of her. Damn, his chest felt like stone against her poor head.

"How am I a pervert, Koneko-chan?" His huge golden eyes stared at her innocently; he almost looked like a lost puppy.

"Well, now that I think about it, you're more like a stalker. Leave me the hell alone!" she pushed past him, being stopped abruptly from him grabbing a hold of her wrist. "Kish, let go of me right now!" Ichigo tried to pull away from his grasp, but his hand was firm and tight around her wrist.

"I'm not a stalker. I'm just a boy who happens to have a crush on this really attractive red head who doesn't want to acknowledge my existence." He looked at her longingly, she looked so scrumptious with that scared look on her face. Ichigo was terrified and he knew it; she couldn't pull away from him. Her innocent face, the scared look in her eyes, he loved it.

"You're a perverted alien who doesn't know how to stay on his own damn planet!" she kept trying to pull away, her feet sliding on the concrete. Kish smirked at her for actually trying to run away and failing terribly. He then forcefully grabbed Ichigo's other wrist and pulled her close to him, his chest against her cheek. Before she could even blink, everything around them had blurred and went black for a split second.

She was back in her room.

"…What?" She looked around. Everything in her room appeared the same as it had been before she left.

"I had to teleport us back here. We need our privacy, don't you think?" Kish was behind her now, wrapping his pale arms around her waist. Her face went red at his touch. For some reason, he felt surprisingly warm to her. His chin grazed the top of her head and he held his arms around her gently.

_Why?_

"K-Kish..hu?" Why did he feel so…safe? Something about this was really freaking her out. He was normally threatening and terrifying. Now he seemed…

"Why do you think I came back to Earth, Ichigo?" Kish turned her around, his hands resting on the small of her back. His eyes were soft now, looking down at her. She just looked back at him with a confused gaze.

"I can't stand being away from you. After I was able to restore my planet with the Mew Aqua, things went fine for the first few weeks. But something was missing. I felt depressed. Sure, I was living peacefully in a fresh environment, but I wasn't happy. I was longing for something that was too far away for me to reach. And that something was you, Ichigo. I've really missed you."

Her face felt hot. _Where is all of this coming from? Did he really miss me?_ Head swirling from so much confusion, Ichigo closed her eyes and tried to make sense of it all. First, Masaya started acting like the biggest jerk in the world, out of nowhere, and then decided to break up with her. Now the alien boy that used to threaten her life if she didn't love him back is suddenly being a sweetheart? _Yeah, this is way too much_.

"I love you!" Kish reached his hands up to her face, his fingers sliding up the sides of her face and in her hair.

"Y-You don't mean that." Ichigo stared at him, shocked and in disbelief. There was no way that he loved her; they never had anything. She always despised him. She looked at her reflection in Kish's golden eyes, his comforting and cold hands against her burning face.

Then again…there was that moment they shared together, when he fought Deep Blue to protect her. She had held Kish in her arms, crying and begging for him not to die. He had reached up to kiss her, losing his last breath and falling to the ground before he could reach her lips…

He risked his life to protect her from the Mews' enemy, his leader. Kish wanted to prove his love for Ichigo, and that was the only way he could have.

"Oh, Kisshu…" tears slid down her face now, hot tears. Ichigo never realized how painful it must have been for him to fight for someone he cared about, only to have them shed a tear and, soon after, run into the arms of someone else. She really wanted to punch herself in the face now.

Kish turned his face towards the window and sighed.

"I'll probably never be as good as Masaya was used to be…but I can try to be better. I would never hurt you the way he did yesterday. There is no other girl in this world I could ever love. You're the only one I think about, the only one I have dreams of being with. Ichigo, you've given me a reason to live. I want you, I want to be with you. No one else…" He turned back to look at her, smoothing his fingers out across her wet cheeks. "Please don't cry. I don't want you to."

Seeing her scared and seeing her upset were two different things to him. Her being upset just made him upset. "I don't ever want to make you cry. Never. I want to make up for how much of an idiot I was in the past. I want to make my Koneko-chan happy."

He pet her then, his other hand gliding back down her back. Ichigo jumped when he reached his face down toward hers and met their lips together. His lips were so soft and gentle, but firm too. Oh, how long he had waited to have her lips locked in his again. They tasted so good, just like strawberries. So delicious, so tempting, so amazing.

"Kisshu.." Ichigo's heart was beating so fast, like it was about to burst out of her chest. This wasn't like any of the other kisses that he had snuck in the past. This kiss felt more real, full of passion and protection. _Am I…actually liking this? _

Kish planted more soft kisses across her lips, pressing her body closer and holding her in his arms. This is what he's been wanting for so long, just to have her in his arms without fighting for it. He kissed Ichigo another time before he started to feel the heat radiating from her.

Ichigo's face was so red, almost the shade as her hair. Her breasts were pressed up against him and he could just imagine them on his bare chest, soft and plump. She had matured so much since he had last seen her. Even her legs looked longer, hips thicker. Now that he actually noticed her body, he could feel his mouth watering. That fantastic body, wrapped in his arms, pressed against his own. And underneath that skirt of hers was…

"Kish…" Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. "There's something poking me." She backed away and looked down, seeing the large erection in his pants. "AHHH!" Ichigo turned around as fast as she could, shaking her head in embarrassment. Kish's face went a slight pink; he kind of expected that to happen.

"You are a pervert! Why did I even let you kiss me!? BLEH!" She had a couple of more tantrums before Kish glided over to her and held her from behind once more. A smile formed on his lips.

"You liked it though, didn't you, Koneko-chan?" he whispered in her ear and knew that she did. He knew that Ichigo would've shoved him away if she didn't. He felt her body shiver when his breath tickled her ear. "You can't deny it, Ichigo. We both want each other."

"Eh?"

Kish picked her up then, one arm under her knees and the other holding her back. She looked at him and noticed the grin spread from ear to ear. "Kishh-" Ichigo was slammed onto the bed, her pillow catching her head. Kish held her down and smiled from above.

"I'll make it all better, Ichigo. Let me take care of my little kitten…" he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes watched him as she gave in and started to kiss him back. His lips were like ice, and yet they made her whole body glow with warmth. All of her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes.

The only sound that could be heard were the smacking of their lips together, and clothes being thrown to the floor…

**Woah, guys. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but it will all continue in chapter 4 ;3 This is only the beginning, MWAHAAHAAA!**

**Also, I'm really sorry about posting chapter 1 and not even getting back to working on the later chapters until like, four months after Q~Q **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know your thoughts, opinions, anything :3 **


	4. I Can't Do It

**I'm baaaaack! *gasp***

**Kish: of course you'd disappear for another 4 months right when we're getting to the good stuff…**

**I'm sorry o life was really kicking my ass, but anyways, let's continue along with the story. Shall we? ;3**

***I don't own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters***

Chapter Four – I Can't Do It

"Kisshu I-I don't know if I'm ready for this…" blushing, Ichigo lied on her bed with nothing but knee high socks on. Her body was covered in goosebumps and her nipples were hard from the cool breeze coming in from the window. The window…

"What the hell!? You couldn't shut the damn window before taking my clothes off!?" she sat up and covered her breasts in embarrassment. The green haired alien boy stared at her in annoyance. "Ichigo, your room is on the second floor of the house. Who's going to see you?" He shrugged and floated over towards the window to shut it. Unlike Ichigo, the only thing Kish had off was his tunic. She never noticed that Kish was actually toned and muscled. His abs weren't outstanding, but she was sure that he was nothing but skin and bones before.

"Thanks." She looked at him with her soft brown eyes, feeling unsure. "But if you really want me, I think you should work for it." She blushed a light shade of pink.

"What!?" Wide eyed, Kish jumped up on the bed and lied down in front of her. "You're not serious, are you?" his eyes were pleading, hoping that she was only joking. Sitting there naked in front of him with her perfect body was all she had to do to make his cock hard. What did HE have to do?

"I'm being very serious, Kish. Masaya just left me. Do you really think I'm over it? Do you think a couple of sweet words, hugs, and kisses will have me forgetting all about it and make me want to fuck you?" She sat up on her elbows. Her breasts bounced when she moved. They weren't huge, but cute and bouncy with small pink nipples. He wanted so badly to just wrap his mouth around one and suck until he could hear her gasp out small moans. But what he wanted more than anything was the gift between her legs; her sweet, wet gift. He wondered what it tasted like.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that was all it took."

In a blink she sat up and punched him square in the jaw and he crashed to the floor. "OW OW OWW! I was only joking, Ichigo!" He rubbed his cheek and could already feel a bruise.

"Yeah, and it wasn't funny!" Ichigo folded her arms and gave him the most evil of looks. Yep, she was pissed. _I should've seen that one coming; she's as aggressive as ever…_ Kish crawled over to her and looked at her with his huge golden eyes. "What do you want of me, Koneko-chan? I'll do anything for you, my kitten." Jumping back on the bed, he loomed over and forced her to lie all the way back down. He ran his nose up her neck and to her ear and softly nibbled on her lobe. Ichigo moaned slightly.

"I know you're just trying to get what you want, Kish. You can't fool me." She blushed pink when he proceeded to nibble on her ear. "Oh, I can't? It's because you're the great Mew Ichigo, right?" He whispered in her ear and ran his hand up to cup one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing her nipple in slow circles. "Hnnn…." Ichigo moaned at that, and suddenly her cat ears and tail popped out. "Excited aren't you, Koneko-chan? Or am I making you nervous?" A grin spread across Kish's face. "N-No!" ears twitching, she turned her face away from his and closed her eyes tight. _She's such a liar._

Kish smirked that iconic smirk of his and bent down to kiss her neck, softly and slowly trailing down to her breast he still had cupped in his hand. "Kisshu, no…" she breathed softly and looked down at him, face red and her ears lowered. "Why are you so nervous, Ichigo?" He smiled up at her as he slipped out his tongue and lapped at her nipple playfully. "Mmm…" moans came out before she could speak, enjoying the feel of his tongue swirling around her nipple.

"…I don't think…that I'm all that pretty…" Kish stopped and looked at her then, shocked. How could she think of herself as ugly? She's the most beautiful girl in the universe. She's the leader of the Mew Mews, the gorgeous Mew Ichigo. How? He sat up and gazed at her. "Ichigo, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. How can you say you're not pretty?"

Suddenly, tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes.

"Because of Masaya!"

She then jumped up from the bed to grab her clothes and wiped the tears away from her face. Her cat ears and tail disappeared. "I can't do it. No matter how much of a jerk Masaya was to me yesterday, I can't just move on and do something like this. I loved him more than anyone, Kish. We've been through so much together…hehe." She laughed lightly. "We've been through so much together but we never thought about having sex." She glanced over at Kish, who had already put his tunic back on. His face showed exactly how he felt: hurt. Ichigo couldn't blame him; she had allowed him to tell her how he felt, to kiss her, to shrug her out of her clothes. He thought he had won her over. Well, he didn't.

"Kish, I really am sorry. But I want Masaya. Maybe he'll learn that what he did was wrong and he'll apologize to me…"

"You're an idiot."

Kish glared at her with cold eyes. His skin seemed paler than usual. He sat up from the bed, hands clutched into fists. Ichigo stepped back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Ichigo. That jackass was out partying with other girls, was he not? He hurt you, made you cry, CHEATED on you. Do you really want that? Do you want a boy who will drink and cheat when he's away from you!?" He was furious; how could she be so stupid?

"He's not that kind of guy! And everyone makes mistakes, Kish! He's always been the caring and responsible person!" She froze. "Unlike you."

Kish felt like he had been slapped in the face, again. "What?"

Ichigo put her bra and panties back on, pulled her shirt on over her head and stepped into her skirt before she decided to speak.

"What? You know what. You've done nothing but ruin my life. You've made threats to kill me, stole my first kiss, and now you try to get sex from me. You've done nothing but care about yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Shut up! Your kind words meant nothing! You've always been that way. You don't care about me, so why don't you just do us both a favor and leave?"

Ouch.

Kish stared down at the floor, standing there, feeling nothing. He almost forgot how to speak.

"If that's what will make you happy then fine. I'll leave you alone, Ichigo. But before I go…" he stared into her eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes. "…I just want you to know that I think you're beautiful. I don't care if you believe me, but I know that my feelings for you are true and I meant every word I said before. Nothing will change that. I don't want to hurt you."

He looked away from her. "Goodbye, Koneko-chan."

He teleported away.

Ichigo's head started pounding. Why does everything have to be so difficult? How did all of this happen so fast?

_I just want Masaya back. I want him here with me, in my arms. To tell me that everything will be okay…_

Lying back on the bed, Ichigo looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. "Is it that late already?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. _Dammit, I have work tomorrow. _

All of the happiness she felt earlier this morning was gone now. She felt as if she was surrounded by a cloud of depression; like nothing could cheer her up. But what was really bothering her…

_How the hell did Kish get me to take my clothes off!? _

It made her blush just thinking about it. He pissed her off so much, but at the time he really made her feel safe. Like nothing had happened. She had felt wanted and…loved? She shook her head rapidly at the thought of feeling that way with Kish. _What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe…I was thinking of Masaya when I was with Kish? _It was strange; she didn't recall thinking about Masaya since she had woke up this morning, and when she started feeling bad about herself.

"Gah! I'm so aggravated!" she hurriedly unlaced the ribbons from her pigtails and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. I mean, I'll be around my friends and working should get things off my mind." She grinned slightly. "Yeah, things shouldn't be too bad, right?" She got up to pick out her pajamas from one of her drawers and walked to the bathroom to shower, all the while trying not to think of the past two days.

**So, things turned out a lot different than I had planned ^_^;**

**Kish: DAMN YOU!**

**Kish fangirls: what da fuk i want some Kishigo smut omg**

**I'm sorry! ;^; I was planning on this story to be only a few chapters, but I think it's going to be longer than I had hoped. I want everything to fall into place ^^;**

**Ichigo: That's okay, take your time _**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I appreciate it so so much! Please review and let me know your thoughts? :D and if you like it, keep watch for the next chapter!**

**Bye~**


	5. Is It Really You?

"**Woah, you're working on chapter 5 already?" YES. I don't want to make you guys wait another few months; I don't want you to lose interest :c and since nothing has been bothering me lately, I just feel like writing. Thanks to everyone who's reading and following my work. It means a lot and keeps me writing more! **

***I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span> – Is It Really You?

On the other side of town, the streets were busy with working people and cars. Everything in this town revolved around factories and warehouses. Black smoke polluted the air and all that could be heard was the buzzing noise of working equipment and people chattering away on their phones.

Disgusting.

Laying around on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, Kish glared at all of these wretched people. He despised every single one of them; none of them cared that they were destroying the planet with their chemicals and vile ideas.

He knew that wasn't the reason for his anger though. His mind kept coming back to what had happened the previous day with his precious Ichigo. Why can't she get over that bastard!? Why doesn't she open her eyes and see that I was doing all I could to make her feel important? And she WAS important to him. He hated to see Ichigo upset, hurt, and alone, especially because of someone who she would follow around and drool over.

"He doesn't deserve her longing for him. He would rather be out with sluts he doesn't even know!" He clenched his hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to give Masaya a good punch in his perfect face. "How could Masaya treat her like that? She risked her life multiple times to save his…" Kish's head was pounding. All he wanted was for Masaya to disappear off the face of the planet, so he could wrap Ichigo in his arms and kiss her soft lips without her pushing him away. "Why is it so hard to win over the person I love?"

Just thinking about her made him lose control. She had the prettiest red hair, flawless skin, deep brown eyes, kissable lips, and was always confident and happy. He could feel his member harden in his pants. He wanted her, needed her. "And I'll have her. I'll make damn sure of that." He grinned impishly and vanished.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! <em>

Ichigo's alarm rang so loud that the whole neighborhood could probably hear it. "Nooooo…." As always, the red headed cat girl felt groggy; definitely not a morning person. She reached over to the table beside of her bed to shut up the alarm and then stretched out on the bed. "Let's get this already shitty day over with I guess." Yawning, Ichigo sat up and reached over to grab her work uniform from the chair beside of her. It's been a few days since she had to work; she was surprised that they didn't need her there 24/7. After all, she was the only one who seemed to do any kind of labor there.

After a few minutes of putting on her uniform, messing with her hair, and brushing her teeth, she walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to the house before leaving. _Things just seem more complicated when mom and dad aren't here. Maybe if I wasn't alone I wouldn't feel so stressed. _Besides feeling lonely, she really couldn't cook. So every day she was without her parents was another day she missed out on breakfast. When they're gone she does nothing but snack. "Ugh."

She locked the front door and set off down the road towards the café. It was another beautiful day; the sun was shining bright and it was fairly warm outside. Birds were singing, pets being walked, and there were a couple of other people walking around doing their own thing. _This is the middle of March, isn't it? No wonder it's so nice, spring is on its way. _Surprisingly, since being out of the house, her mood has lightened up quite a bit. Everything that has went wrong the past couple of days seemed to take place in her room. No wonder she seemed excited to go to work.

There it was: Café Mew Mew. Designed like it came right out of a girl's fantasy, it was the hideout for Ryou and Keiichiro's _Mew Mew Project_. Even if the battle of Mew Mews vs. aliens was long over with, it was still a nice place to visit for cake and tea.

"Ichigo!" hyperactive Pudding greeted Ichigo at the door, wrapping her small arms around Ichigo's neck in a choking hug.

"I-It's nice to see you too, Pudding!" Ichigo couldn't breathe.

"Pudding, calm down! You still have some orders to take care of, you know." Mint was as chill as ever, sitting at her usual table drinking her afternoon tea. Ichigo scowled at her. "Well, it sure looks like you've been working hard." Mint grinned at that. "It's been so hectic, and since you've had the past few days off, I've been working my fingers to the bone. So now that you're here I think I deserve a break." Ichigo walked off towards the kitchen in annoyance. Mint was always saying that she worked more than anyone, but all Ichigo ever seen her do was sit and drink tea.

"Hey look, you decided to show up today." Leaning against the wall by the kitchen doors, Ryou glanced over at her with calm blue eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ryou annoyed Ichigo more than anyone else. He always poked fun at her and made her feel like she didn't work hard enough.

"Keiichiro told me about what went on with you and Masaya the day before. Sorry to hear about that." He was so calm about it; did he really feel sympathy for her? "What was Keiichiro doing talking about my personal life with you?" Again, she was annoyed.

"I could tell that something was bothering him yesterday. Even while baking cakes he had this confused look on his face. After hours of pestering him, he finally told me." He leaned away from the wall and walked over towards her. "It's bothering me too. Masaya's never seemed like the kind of guy to go and do something like that."

_I really don't want to talk about Masaya. _Ichigo's heart ached just thinking about him. "Yeah, he wasn't that kind of guy before. He's changed ever since he left to study abroad in England. Anyways, he broke up with me. Can we drop the subject?" She looked over at the dishes waiting to be served and looked to see which tables they were to be served to.

Ryou wouldn't let it go. "So you're over him already?"

"Of course I'm not! But do you really think that's something I want to talk about when I'm trying to work!?" She retorted back at him. He always knew how to piss her off. He shrugged, looking away from her.

"Sorry. It's just not something I'm used to." He glanced over at her. "Better get to work." And with that he left the kitchen and back to his room.

Her hands started to tremble when she grabbed the plates to take out. _Dammit Ryou, why did you have to bring that up?_ Her chest tightened up and she felt her eyes watering. _No, stop it! You have work to do! _She shook her head and forced herself to put a smile on her face when she walked out to serve her customers.

"Here you go, sir, one strawberry crepe!" She forced the smile on her face as she set the plate down. "Thanks, Ichigo." _Huh? That voice…_ Ichigo stopped with the fake smile to see who it was she was serving. _WHAT!?_ That shiny black hair, gorgeous eyes, his kind smile…

"M-Masaya!?"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't catch her breath. Was it really him sitting there, looking up at her? "Masaya…." Eyes wide, she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her.

"It's me, Ichigo. I caught a plane to get here as soon as I could. I…" he stood up and grabbed her hands; his were ice cold. "I'm so sorry. I know that the way I acted the other day was wrong. I promise you, though, nothing happened between me and the girl you heard over the phone." He looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry…"

"Umm…" this was all coming up so fast. Right now he was the normal Masaya, the one she fell in love. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. But she knew she was going to have to question him. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She turned and ran back to the kitchens to find Ryou. He was in the back with Keiichiro, mumbling to each other.

"Guys, Masaya came back!" She was shaky and lightheaded knowing that he was really back.

"Huh?" Ryou turned around to face her. "So I'm assuming you want the rest of the day off, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to fly back over here. He just showed up and apologized to me…" _It's all so confusing, though. The way he talked to me over the phone was rude and aggressive. What made him act that way? _She bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I really need to figure this out!"

Keiichiro smiled at her. "It's okay, Ichigo. The café isn't that busy today and we already have Mint and Pudding with us and Zakuro on her way. Just come back tomorrow, okay?" Ichigo could have hugged him, he was too nice.

"Th-Thank you so much!" She bowed again and turned to run back to Masaya.

He stood by the table waiting for her. "Okay, they told me I could leave. Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" she said in a nervous tone, like she was talking to a stranger. _It's Masaya, I have nothing to be nervous about, stop it! _She scolded herself.

"I'd love to, Ichigo." He smiled and reached to hold her hand as they left the café. Ichigo blushed as if they were going on their first date, but something didn't feel right to her…

"Your hands are really cold, Masaya. Are you feeling okay?" She asked him when they entered the nearby park. He gave her the saddest of looks. "No. I feel terrible for what I did. I don't know what came over me." He sighed. "I just…I don't know. It was my first time drinking and it was something I didn't even plan on doing!"

_Masaya…_ She lead him over by a bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everyone makes mistakes, Masaya. Not gonna lie, that phone call had me depressed these past couple of days…but I'm so glad you came back and told me you were sorry." She smiled up at him. "It really shows that you care about me." Blushing, she leaned up and kissed him. Masaya blushed with her. "Ichigo…"

"I missed you so much. Thanks for coming back." Everything felt so much better now that he was back. _I couldn't be happier than I am right now. _"What about your classes in England?"

Masaya grinned. "It's okay. This will be my first time being absent for classes. I'll just have to go back next week." He pulled Ichigo into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you, Ichigo, and I'm still really sorry, about everything."

_He's such a sweetheart. _Ichigo ran her hands up into his hair and planted her lips on his. He moaned slightly and kissed her back before she stopped. "I forgive you." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when Ichigo and Masaya were walking back to her house. Besides passing cars, the only sound heard were the crickets hiding beneath the grass. Masaya walked her up to her doorstep when she turned around to look at him. "Thanks for walking me home, Masaya. Will I see you tomorrow?" He smiled. "Of course! We haven't been on a date in a long time! I've missed sharing time together." He reached over and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "I love you, Masaya. I'll see you after work tomorrow!" She waved goodbye as he walked off down the street before going inside and up to her room.<p>

"Today turned out so well for me! It's obvious why; I have the greatest boyfriend ever!" Giddy as ever, Ichigo plopped down on her bed and sighed happily. "And that annoying Kish hasn't been back since I told him to leave!" She couldn't be any happier but, now that she thought about him, she felt like a bitch for saying what she did to Kish.

"No! I can't let that perverted alien get to my head! He tried to play with my feelings and get sex out of me, that creep!" She then grabbed her pajamas and decided to take a shower before calling Masaya to tell him goodnight.

About an hour passed before she returned to her room and grabbed her phone off of the desk. "I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow. I wouldn't mind going out and splitting a sundae…" She grinned stupidly when she dialed Masaya's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, it's Ichigo! I was calling to talk about our plans for tomorrow and to tell you goodnight and stuff!" She started to feel all nervous again.

"Huh? Ichigo?"

"Urmm…yeah? I'm sorry, were you busy with something?" _I'm confused._

"Is something wrong with you? I'm still in England." He sounded pissed. "And if I remember correctly, I broke up with you the other day. Now leave me alone. Bye."

He hung up. Ichigo was speechless; her phone slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

"…Huh!?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWIST HEHEHEEEE<strong>

**Ichigo: Urmm what's going on? I don't like it...**

**Kish: I'm slightly confused as well? 0.o**

**Hmm..guess you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter? :P**

**Please read and review! I'm welcome to all thoughts and opinions :) Thank you!**


End file.
